Come back to me
by toobeauty
Summary: An unexpected fall, a tragic loss and months of angst to get back ... Rating M for only chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: _Come back to me. (1/5)_

PAIRING: Hephaestion and Alexander.

RATING: R

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

DISCLAIMER: I don't know the people involved, no harm intended, everything is product of my imagination, but I wouldn't mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed god.

WARNINGS: Angst … but you already knew that.

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

* * *

_**Chapter 1.**_

"Please, come back to me!" a frantic prince shouted at his dear friend.

"He cannot listen to you, my prince" a worried doctor said to the blonde youth knelt by his friend's bed.

"I know he is there, deep inside" Alexander said while fat tears fall from his eyes which were already reddish and a bit swollen.

"It's been fifteen days without any change, Sire" the doctor said, trying to put some awareness in the distressed youth's mind.

"What are you suggesting? That I let you put him down like an old dog. If that is what you are implying, you are wrong and if you touch one of his hairs, I will kill you with my own bare hands" Alexander said in a whisper but his voice sounded threatening.

"No my prince, I'd never hurt him. What I was suggesting was for you to move on, you cannot stop living" the old man said with pity in his eyes.

"How could I move on when he is so still there, looking lifeless and his eyes? By Zeus, whenever he opened them for a while they looked as if they were made of glass" the prince said and pain could be heard in every single word he said.

"I know my prince, but he can wake up now, in a few days, months, years or … never" the old doctor risked uttering that last possibility but the prince should know that it existed.

"He will wake up and I will be by his side when he does" Alexander said and he sounded so convinced that the doctor did not know what else to add. He patted the prince's shoulder gently and left the room.

Alexander sat on the bed and took Phai's hand in his; he caressed the callous in the palm of his hand, acquired by the constant practice with his sword and then lifted that same hand and kissed every knuckle reverently, whispering between each kiss a very heartfelt _**"Come back to me, love"**_

* * *

A month went by and Hephaestion's situation had not improved at all. His parents had tried to take him back to their home but when they saw the desolated look in Alexander's eyes, they knew that they could not do that. King Phillip decided to offer them a big chamber in the palace where they could stay and so, in that way, no one had to renounce to the young brunette.

Hephaestion's family took care of him during the day but as soon as the evening arrived, Alexander took his place by the youth's bedside and stayed there until the following morning.

Alexander could not rest well but he did not complain; due to his Spartan education, he was accustomed to endure anything but Lady Amyntoros was a mother and she felt pity and so she asked for a bigger bed for his son. Everyone looked at her with confusion; they did not understand why Hephaestion would need a bigger bed when he had not moved for nearly two months. The gentle lady led the curious to her son's bedroom and showed them the reason behind her request; the young Macedonian prince and heir to the throne was on his knees by Phai's' side sleeping with his head on the mattress and Hephaestion's left hand enveloped in the prince's.

The following evening when Alexander entered the chamber, he found the subtle and non-subtle changes, a bigger bed with two pillows, two small tables on each side of the bed and a second wood chest that contained several changes of his own clothes and his beloved books. His heart jumped inside his chest, he would be able to spend more time with his Phai and in a more comfortable way. He knew he had to thank Hephaestion's mother for that.

Almost three months had gone by since the fall and Alexander could still remember it as if it had been yesterday.

_***Three months ago* **_

They had been practising all day long and they were quite tired. Hephaestion wanted to go back to the chamber and take care of a toenail that was about to fall out. However, Alexander insisted on going for a walk; the blonde was eager to have some time alone with his brunette and Hephaestion could not say no his prince, in spite of the throbbing pain. Unfortunately, Hephaestion had not realized that his broken nail was getting more and more infected due to the constant entrance of dirt through the torn sole and neither did Alexander and he pushed Hephaestion to follow him at quite a quick pace. They were walking through a narrow path and Hephaestion had begun to feel an agonizing pain along his foot and ankle, as if a heated knife were been stuck through the sole. In a moment, he felt such a searing pain that his ankle bent to the side and made him fall. Unfortunately, what stopped Hephaestion's fall into the cold river was a big boulder blocking another path seven metres below.

Alexander listened to a yell and when he turned back, there was not sight of his beloved; the prince panicked and backtracked the ten or twelve metres he had been ahead.

Seeing some strange marks on the path, he looked downwards and there he was, his beloved mate with one leg at a very strange angle and a thin trail of blood coming from under his head.

The prince climbed down through and alternative but longer trail and knelt by Hephaestion's side.

"Phai, talk to me" he asked caressing the warm cheek.

However, there was no reply from the brunette.

"Please, come back to me, love!" the distressed blonde begged but he got the some unresponsive answer.

Alexander knew he had to act quickly; he decided first to check for other broken bones before manhandling him, he already knew that the right leg was clearly broken. He checked the still frame quickly and found nothing else to worry about. He looked around and saw some long thick sticks; he gathered three of them and ripping the bottom of his chiton, he made three long strips of cloth. He set carefully the leg in the normal position and he really hoped that the pain would awake his lover, but unfortunately, it did not. He set the three sticks around the leg, two of them on its sides and one in the back and then bandaged the leg to keep the sticks in the correct position.

He then checked the brunette's head, the flow of blood had already stopped and after searching for some seconds, Alexander discovered a small cut on Hephaestion's scalp, near his left temple. He cleaned the blood from Hephaestion's head with his chiton and decided to begin his way back to the palace; he hoped someone missed their presence and came to look for them.

The worst part was to lift the heavy and taller brunette up the narrow path but he knew he had to do it and as quick as possible. He sent a prayer to the giant Atlas, the one who carried the earth on his shoulders and asked him to gift him some extra strength to carry his beloved friend back home. He immediately felt something inside his body that travelled along his arms and legs. Feeling confident, he lifted Hephaestion's body in bridal style and started the long trip back.

He managed to carry the body to the upper path and the prince realized that even though he had a long way to go, that second part of the travel would be easier as the terrain was plain.

They were a stadia away when he saw two riders coming their way, he immediately recognized one blonde and one dark mane, Ptolemy and Cleitus were about to help them.

Alexander stopped walking and released a long sigh; his legs and arms hurt due to the long and hard exertion but when Cleitus offered to take Hephaestion, the prince gently rejected the offer; no one but him would take care of his precious charge. However, he shortly passed Hephaestion to Cleitus while he mounted and then Alexander got his lover back, cradling him against his chest.

They galloped back to the palace and once again accepted Cleitus's help to get down and carry Hephaestion inside.

The prince walked immediately towards his own chamber while shouting and demanding the doctor's presence right away.

The old royal doctor came almost running in spite of his many years and he sighed at the image he found. The prince was cradling the still body of his lover and he could see the brunette's wounds; the cut in his temple and the bump in his forehead which had started, not only to be noticeable but also getting a darker colour. He made his way towards the injured young man and he was about to check him over but he found himself with a big problem, Alexander did not want to release his lover from his tight embrace but time was of the essence. The prince finally stepped away and let the doctor work.

He praised Alexander for his makeshift cast on Hephaestion's leg and then he asked what Hephaestion had hit his head with. Alexander retold from the moment he found him but he had seen the big boulder and a stain of blood on it. The cut was already closed and it seemed as if it wanted to start to scar. However, the doctor was more worried about Hephaestion's hit on the forehead and the loss of conscience; it seemed as if the blue-eyed brunette had fallen into a deep sleep.

After treating the broken nail and the mild infection there, they cleaned their body and made him more comfortable with a clean chiton. They decided to put him inside the bed so the leg kept his still position. Alexander started his vigil by his side, getting desperate when time went by and there were no changes. Hephaestion seemed to be sleeping but his breathing was swallow and almost unnoticeable. Alexander expected to see his lover yawn and stretch his body as a cat after sleeping a nap under the sun anytime soon but it did not happen and it seemed as if it were going to take a while …

_***** End of flashback*****_

Alexander came back from his memories trip and set his two coloured eyes on his lover, he looked so peaceful but so lifeless.

The prince decided to give him a cloth bath, he still had his leg immobilized but the doctor had announced that he was going to take all the bandages that day so Alexander could start moving the limb before it got stiff. They wanted to prevent a limp because it would disqualify Hephaestion to go on in the army and that would clearly depress the young and eager soldier.

The bath was over and after that, Alexander spent a long time brushing Hephaestion's bronze tresses. He had always enjoyed doing that, especially because it led to a nice foreplay that always ended in a long and smooth lovemaking. The prince suddenly realized that he had not get laid for three months and that he didn't feel frustrated or tense because of that; they were in a strange committed and monogamous relationship until Alexander needed to have his heir. This thorny topic had been the cause of many sleepless nights and Alexander had sworn his lover that even if he were forced to have a queen, he would never break their bonding unless Hephaestion wanted it; he secretly wished that the brunette would stay unmarried and by his side forever.

Alexander fondly remembered those conversations and after kissing his brunette's forehead, he went on combing his lover's hair, with the brunette's back onto his own chest. When he finished, he took a leather cord and combed the hair in a low ponytail so it did not get so entangled.

He prepared his lover for bed and tucked him in, beneath the fur cover; the weather was cooler because autumn was arriving. Alexander thought that his poor beloved had spent the whole summer, that was his favourite season, sleeping and he had not been able to enjoy the sun that always gave his skin that wonderful golden tan and the sea where he used to bath and his eyes acquired that deeper blue colour to match the waves.

The prince sat on their favourite couch by the windowsill and taking his battered copy of the Iliad from the wood chest, he read his favourite passages once again. He could now understand better Achilles's pain over Patroclus and even though he had not lost Hephaestion, he felt so empty and lost that sometimes everything was really dark. However, he was optimistic and knew that things would change and sooner than he expected. He slid beneath the cover and, lying on his side, he set an arm around Hephaestion's waist while his head rested beside his mate's, sharing the same pillow. Alexander saw how Hephaestion's thinner chest rose and fell with every breath he took, calm but steadily.

Taking notice of Hephaestion's steady loss of weight, Alexander decided that he would speak with the doctor about that, they had to find a way to feed Hephaestion with something more nutritious than they had been giving him. Hephaestion's mother had tried giving him something more solid but it had been pointless, he continued bringing it up and he looked really exhausted and in pain after each try. Alexander had started to give Hephaestion some thick broth, as he had not lost the function of swallowing and he had tolerated it much better; it seemed as if his body knew he had to eat to keep the vital functions in order to heal and wake up.

Four more days followed that first night and Alexander was feeling quite blue; he had been thinking about that day for the last ten months; it had been five years since they had got together and the prince had been planning a romantic celebration to surprise his brunette that night but all his ideas and plans had been shattered with Hephaestion's fall four and a half months ago.

Nevertheless, he had decided to tell his lover about his ideas for the day; Alexander had never stopped speaking to Hephaestion even though everyone said it was a waste of time but he did not care, he knew that Hephaestion could understand him.

Both young men were lying on the bed and Alexander had entwined their fingers together while his thumb caressed the back of Hephaestion's hand. Alexander was speaking about this day activities and how much he missed not having him by his side. He pecked Hephaestion's lips tenderly and finally blew the candle out, resigned to sleep next to his still lover.

The prince was nearly falling sleep when he noticed a change in Hephaestion's' breathing; it was subtle but Alexander had been able to distinguish it, the brunette's breathing sounded deeper and as if it were more conscious.

A long and loud gasp for air could be heard in the dark room and it made Alexander jump off the bed immediately. He took one of the candleholders that was still burning in the windowsill and went back to the bed to light the candle on the bedside table.

When it illuminated Hephaestion's face, Alexander could see that Hephaestion's blues eyes were quite open but instead of the usual warm look in them, he saw how desperation and a lack of recognition invaded those so much love pools of heaven.

Without caring about that first impression, Alexander cradled Hephaestion's face between his strong hands and bringing their faces closer, he kissed him on the lips tenderly.

When the prince ended the kiss, he realized that Hephaestion had been struggling to get rid of Alexander so he sat back on the bed and looked at his brunette in the eyes.

"You came back to me, Phai!" Alexander said excited.

"Sorry, what am I doing in this bed? and more importantly, who are you?" the brunette asked.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_thanks Lysis for the review, I think you are right about that._

* * *

_**Chapter 2.**_

"What are you doing, Phai?" Alexander asked confused.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are or what I am doing in this bed" Hephaestion said plainly.

"I'm Alexander, I'm your lover and this is our bed" Alexander said but his hope immediately shattered as soon as he heard Hephaestion's answer.

"That's impossible; I don't like men, in fact, I have a beautiful girlfriend and we are going to be bonded as soon as I finish my studies at the Lyceum" Hephaestion explained.

"No no no, stop lying to me, Phai, I have suffered enough these last months and especially today, being our fifth anniversary. I really don't need this" Alexander said sadly.

"I'm sorry, sire, I am not joking, I have a girlfriend and her name is Athina and we don't have an anniversary date yet" Hephaestion explained once more.

The name rang a bell in Alexander's mind; he remembered Hephaestion mentioning an Athina after he had spent one summer in Athens before they got together. He risked a lot in his following question but he needed to know the answer.

"How old are you, Hephaestion?"

"I am 15, we are both 15, I mean, my girlfriend and I, and I don't know how old you are" the brunette stated.

Alexander looked at him with pain in his two coloured eyes and he realized that his lover not only had lost the five years they had spent together but also the memories of him. They were both 19, their studies were already over, not in the Lyceum but in Mieza and they were preparing themselves for the invasion of Asia under his father's command.

Alexander sighed deeply, stood up slowly and said in his low but strong voice:

"I'm going to call the doctor, Hephaestion" Alexander said and even the just awoken young man could listen to the pain in the blonde's voice.

Minutes later, the doctor and Hephaestion's parents entered the room in a rush and Hephaestion's face lit up when he saw them. The brunette's mother covered his face with tender kisses while fat tears rolled down her cheeks, his father caressed his head and patted his back gently.

The doctor looked at the scene in front of him and smiled; he suddenly listened to a noise at the chamber door and saw a devastated prince leaning against the doorframe. The prince threw a sad look towards the brunette who was enveloped in a family hug and left, without uttering a single word.

The rest of the night and the following day were full of activity inside the chamber, the doctor spent some hours asking Hephaestion different questions and writing down his answers. He also checked his leg and he was proud of Alexander's constant care; he had not let Hephaestion's leg muscles shorten or getting stiff during his four months of immobility so the doctor was almost sure that the young Amyntoros would be able to walk in a short time and he could bet that he would not limp at all.

Alexander did not go back to Hephaestion's chamber during the whole day; he had spent the entire day practising once and again his movements. He had also spent some time with the Phalanx and when his companions asked him how Hephaestion was doing, he simply answered that he was awake but he did not recognize who he was or the relationship they had. At that astonishing announcement, Ptolemy got closer and patting his shoulder, whispered that Hephaestion would remember him in a short time, when his head and mind could settle down. Alexander just shrugged his shoulders and went on practising but anyone could see that his mind was not in the practice even though his movements were flawless.

When the prince could no longer stay on his feet, he went to the baths and had a thorough bath, trying not to think about the major problem in his life.

He took a light dinner in his own chamber and went directly to sleep but Morpheus did not come to him until the early hours of the morning.

Hephaestion, on the other hand, spent his first day awake in quite a different way than the prince had.

The good old doctor had been prodding and pocking his leg and head wound and then he had asked many more questions. He finally asked if Alexander had already been to practice with him his leg exercises.

The brunette looked at the doctor with confusion in his eyes so the good doctor explained that the blond young man, whose name was Alexander and who was also the Macedonian prince, had been helping him because his leg broke during the fall. Alexander had been able to fix it in situ and then he took care of it by moving it daily so he did not lose the mobility.

The brunette said that the prince had not been there at all during the day, in fact he had not come at all; the old doctor frowned and decided to ask the blonde why he hadn't continued with the physical treatment as soon as he crossed paths with him.

After lunch they met briefly in the hall and the prince's answer was quite clear and plain, Hephaestion did not recognize him at all and he had felt like threatened whenever he was near him so Alexander decided to step aside so the brunette could feel more comfortable and recover sooner. The old doctor nodded and asked who would do the leg exercises with him and Alexander said that his parents could take care of it or that he could explain how to do them.

Later that evening, there was a firm and short knock on Hephaestion's chamber door; lady Amyntoros granted the entrance and a very serious Alexander appeared thorough it.

"Excuse me for interrupting but I came to pick up my things" Alexander explained without looking at Hephaestion.

"You don't have to apologize or ask for permission, my dear, this is your room too" lady Amyntoros replied smiling but it faded away as soon as she saw the hunched shoulders and the bowed head of the former proud prince.

"It is not anymore" he replied whispering while gathering his things quickly.

"My … prince …" Hephaestion called with a hoarse voice.

"My prince" Hephaestion repeated a bit louder so he could call Alexander's attention.

"Yes?" Alexander said and lifted his head, his mismatched eyes set onto Hephaestion's chest.

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of me while I was ill" Hephaestion said and he did not know why he needed to see the prince's face so badly.

"It was nothing, I did what any person would do for another" Alexander replied, his eyes still cast down.

"Only good people would do what you did so I thank you" Hephaestion repeated.

"You're welcome. Health to you" Alexander said and lifted the heavy chest.

"Aren't you staying?" Hephaestion asked before he could control his mouth and mind.

"I'm sorry but I have someone to see" Alexander said and Hephaestion felt a pang of pain in his chest but he could not understand why.

Lady Amyntoros saw the little wince in his son's face and smiled; maybe her son would get his memory back and he would be happy again next to his blonde prince. It broke her heart seeing them apart and Alexander was suffering so much and he had chosen the most painful way to deal with the current problem, he had forced himself to be away until Hephaestion recovered his memory and came back to him freely.

The prince had asked everybody that no one would make any kind of comment or give him any kind of hint about their former relationship as he did not want Hephaestion to feel forced to go back to him if that was no longer his intention. Alexander had taken that decision when the brunette could not even remember his name. That had been only mentioned as soon as the brunette had woken up and never mentioned again.

* * *

A week later, Hephaestion had received a clean bill of health and even though he had not remembered the last five years, he had realized of many things, he knew that he was no longer 15 but 19 and that he was no longer a student but a Macedonian soldier. He also realized that he no longer had a girlfriend but he could feel an empty space in his heart and he did not know how to fill it.

He decided to ask his commander if he could start practising with his companions again so he did not lose his practice. His commander agreed but he suggested him start little by little, as if he had never had a practice before. Hephaestion was a bit disappointed but then he realized that it was the best the movements and use of the different weapons were very specific and all soldiers took them seriously; the bad use of the weapons or a wrong movement could mean a serious injury or even death, not only their own but also a companion's.

He started one step at a time, he began walking slowly but steadily and then he speeded up; he had the memory of being faster but he also knew that he had to learn again most of the movements. He also realized that he could not waste his time lamenting about everything he had surely lost; he had to speed up his recovery so he could accompany his friends in the future campaign.

His eyes, without wanting, tended to look for the prince's eyes but they never met them, it seemed as if the prince was avoiding him at all and it hurt the brunette but he could not understand why.

Hephaestion was running some laps at different speeds and thinking about Alexander when a hidden little rock made him trip over and fall on his knees. He remained in that position for a while, trying to tolerate the pain that was already attacking his weak leg once more. He was about to stand up when a shadow covered him from the hot and shiny sun above him.

"Do you need help?" the prince courteously asked him.

"Yes, please" Hephaestion said and winced, his hurt leg was not as strong as he had thought and he might have been over exercising himself in his effort to get better.

Alexander took him gently by his arms and helped Hephaestion on his feet until he was steadier. Hephaestion had the phantom memory of being hugged by Alexander's strong arms and feeling safe; he really wanted that to happen again because he felt the need of that kind of protection and safety but it didn't happen. It seemed as if Alexander were avoiding touching him but he could not understand why he needed the prince to touch him if he was not attracted to men, or was he?

As soon as Hephaestion was steady, Alexander left him with a whispered "Don't overdo it". The brunette was left alone with his strange feelings and sensations while his cyan eyes followed the blonde until he disappeared from his sight. He sighed loudly and thought what he should do to stop feeling so weird and incomplete.

Hephaestion decided to go back to his chamber, still the one he used to share with Alexander during his convalescence. He washed the sweat and dirt from his body and lied down on his bed. A knock on his door made him more alert and when he granted entrance, the good doctor stepped inside.

"The prince told me that you fell during your training so I have brought you a lotion to rub on your leg; it will help to heat the muscles and lessen the pain" he explained while handing out the lotion.

"Oh, did he tell you?" Hephaestion asked surprised.

"Yes and he sounded very worried. Well, I'm off. Use the lotion twice a day and before a long workout" and after saying that, the old doctor left.

Hephaestion rubbed the lotion and it immediately felt so good that he dozed off until it was time for the evening meal.

Alexander had started to have dinner in his chamber while reading and thinking; it was very painful for him to see Hephaestion and not being able to share a plate with them as they used to or to peel off his favourite fruit and handed it out to him and received the same from Hephaestion's side.

He also realized that Hephaestion still felt nervous in his presence and he did not want that; Hephaestion was his everything but he did not want to push him towards a direction the brunette did clearly not want, even though he had seen and felt Hephaestion's eyes following him.

For the first time in the last five years, Alexander did what it was correct, not only for his mind but also for his heart. He knew that sometimes he had pushed Hephaestion to do things the brunette was not so eager to do but he did just to please him, such as the walk that ended in his fall and loss of memory.

Alexander decided that he would show his support without looking for anything in return; he would be the best friend any man could have and if Hephaestion only wanted his friendship that was what Alexander would offer him unconditionally even if his heart ended broken at the end of the way.

A knock on the door brought Alexander back from his musings. He stood up, opened the door and found Hephaestion standing there, moving nervously from one foot to the other.

"You didn't go to the dining room and I just wanted to know if you were feeling well" the brunette said.

Alexander was surprised, he really wanted to shout at the handsome brunette with big blue eyes standing in front of him why he cared about his absence in the dining room when he had been avoiding and excluding him of his life. But he knew he had not right to do that, the brunette looked quite worried and his words were sincere. He sighed internally and answered politely.

"I'm fine, just a minor headache, that is why I stayed here" Alexander told that little lie to cover the real reason.

"Is there anything I could do for you?" Hephaestion asked politely, slightly worried.

"No, thanks; I'm just going to lie down in the dark" Alexander said when, in fact, he wanted to ask Hephaestion to massage his temples and chased the headache away as he used to do.

"So I will take my leave, hope you feel better soon. Health to you, Alexander" the brunette said and left, feeling that he should stay and make sure that Alexander get the relief he needed.

"Thanks, health to you too, Hephaestion" Alexander answered and closed the door quite quickly because he did not know how long he would be able to be silent and not beg him to help him.

What none of the young men realized was that the blonde one let his tired body fall, sliding against the closed door and sitting on the floor with his knees bent and his head resting over his arms, thinking when the pain in his heart would fade away.

They also didn't know that the brunette was leaning against the wall, next to the closed door, trying to understand why his heart felt so empty and as if it were weeping for something dear but lost. He also found strange why he wanted to massage the prince's temples to get him rid of his headache.

The brunette dragged himself back to his room and cried against his pillow because he did not know what to think and how to feel.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3.**_

Eight months had gone by since Hephaestion had woken up and nearly a year after his fall. Fortunately, there had been no serious physical consequences, only his memory loss.

His parents had gone back to their own house three months ago, making the brunette promise that he would try to recover the close friendship he shared with the Macedonian prince. He did not understand why his parents insisted so much on that but, unconsciously, he knew that there had been something special between them, a kind of close friendship and camaraderie.

Hephaestion had made great advances as regards Alexander. He did not longer feel nervous when he was in the price's presence; they had started to talk more about anything and a comfortable feeling invaded the brunette's chest whenever he had the opportunity to spend time with Alexander. He had also dared to share some jokes and pranks with him, especially the ones done by young men their age who had not still suffered the killing of any human being in the battlefield.

But there was a constant that annoyed the brunette a lot, whenever things seemed to be getting more intimate, Alexander quickly backed up and disappeared, leaving a confused brunette behind and that desperate Hephaestion could only add one more thing he did not fully understand to the many more he already had.

The rest of the companions saw their advances and retreats and felt desperate; they wondered how two people could be so blind but honoring the promise made to the prince, they did not say anything to Hephaestion about his former lover or their relationship.

* * *

One early morning, Hephaestion saw the servants coming and going with trays of food, cleaning the floors and preparing the big back room for a banquet. He had started to spend more time inside the palace so he was rediscovering some of the less visited places. He felt curious about the hectic movements so he stopped one of the women to ask what all that was about. The young woman looked at him with surprise in her dark eyes and said:

"It's your partner's twentieth birthday, sir"

"Whose birthday?" Hephaestion asked again, he did not recall having a partner at all, but at the simple mentioning of the word "partner", he felt something flutter inside his stomach.

"It's prince Alexander's birthday, sir. Excuse me, but are you feeling alright? Do you want me to call the doctor?" she asked worried when she saw how paleness invaded quickly the handsome face.

"I'm fine, thanks, no need for the doctor" and after saying that, he ran away, passing by Ptolemy in his escape.

The tall blonde soldier approached the young woman, who was still standing there and looking at the retreating back of the prince's partner.

"Is there any problem with Hephaestion, young woman?" he asked seriously.

"No sire, but he did not seem to be himself at all" she added and anyone could see how worried she was.

"Why not?" Ptolemy asked curiously, Hephaestion tended to leave women speechless but never worried.

"First of all, he did not remember my name, and that is extremely odd as he always greets me using it but what is more important is that he did not know it was his partner's birthday party today" she explained and saw how Ptolemy's face showed a worried expression.

"Did you say that? That Alexander was his partner?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, they have been together for so long that it was the most obvious choice of word and apart from that they have never hidden the loving relationship they have so I think I have done nothing wrong, I have seen them kissing in public and feeding each other at the table. Do you think I did something wrong?" the woman asked quite nervous, she did not want to lose her position inside the palace.

"No calm down, maybe it is for the best" Ptolemy said and left the room in search of his prince and friend.

* * *

Alexander could not be found anywhere; he had left the palace at dawn on Bucephalus, galloping as if a horde of Persians were chasing him.

He went directly to their hidden spot in the woods, a place they had discovered the first time they had made love. It was an expense patch of green grass, with long and bright green blades that could almost cover them when they were lying on it. Flowers of red and orange hues covered the nearby land and they had spent hours watching birds and butterflies of different colours flying over their heads. Many of those hours had been spent with them naked, tired but sated after a long and slow lovemaking; feeling their skins warm and listening to the rapid tattoo of their hearts.

Alexander felt so lonely; the last year had been the worse he had had in his short 20 years. He had hoped that Hephaestion might have recovered his memory by that moment but it hadn't happened and, by the looks of it, it seemed as if those years would never come back to his dear brunette: he was like a blank slate as regards their relationship.

Alexander returned later that day, nearly noon and received his companions' greetings but Hephaestion was not there, among them. Alexander felt his heart shatter and he could no longer hide the desolation he felt. Ptolemy hugged him tight and whispered in his ear what had happened between the young maid and Hephaestion earlier that morning. Alexander paled and wanted to get away but Ptolemy convinced him to act as if nothing had happened; in fact, nobody had seen the exchange and Ptolemy knew that because he had been near them in that moment, almost hidden by a thick marble column, and he had not seen any other person nearby while the conversation took place. Alexander agreed and tried to forget what he knew.

* * *

The banquet started in the early evening and everyone showed up bearing gifts for the Macedonian prince.

King Philip had announced his decision to name Alexander as his royal heir and loud cheers and shouts saluted the future king.

Alexander was talking to Nearchos when he felt someone behind him and listened to that same person clearing the voice. He did not have to think hard to know whom was standing there but he decided to act as if he did not have a clue.

He turned round and found a blushed Hephaestion standing near him.

"Is there anything you need, Hephaestion?" Alexander asked politely, feeling a knot in his stomach.

"May I have a word with you? Please?" Hephaestion asked and cast his blue eyes down.

Of course. If you excuse us Nearchos" Alexander asked the strong young companion and led Hephaestion towards the balcony.

Alexander could see that Hephaestion was nervous, the brunette was biting his lower lip and if he did not stop doing that, it would bleed and badly.

"I …" Hephaestion started to speak but his voice failed.

"You …?" Alexander asked him in order to encourage him to go on speaking.

"I didn't … I didn't bring you a gift. I didn't know it was your birthday today" Hephaestion explained, blushing even deeper.

"Don't worry about that" Alexander said and he sounded really calm and confident.

"But everyone got you one!" Hephaestion insisted.

"You're here, celebrating with me and that is more than enough for me" Alexander said, patting Hephaestion's shoulder gently; the first unconscious movement between them in many months.

"Alexander, today a young maid told me that you are my partner" Hephaestion said, blushing deeply.

"Well, I was before the accident. I told you that as soon as you woke up" Alexander said gently, trying not to show how much it still hurt him the fact that the brunette did not remember him at all.

"I don't remember about that, I'm sorry" Hephaestion said.

"Well, maybe you were still a bit confused after that long sleep" Alexander tried to let him know that it was not that important.

"I mean, I don't remember being your partner either. I'm very sorry" he said again and his voice faltered once more and ended in a very low whisper.

"You did not ask for the accident, so there's no need to apologize" Alexander explained, showing him that it had only been bad luck.

"But I feel bad about not remembering us, may be if you …" and his voice faded away.

"Don't worry about it, Hephaestion. In fact, it's me who should ask for your forgiveness" Alexander said seriously.

"Why do you say that?" the brunette asked.

"Because if I hadn't insisted on going for that walk, you would not have suffered any accident at all" he confessed.

"But you have already said it was an accident, so there's no need for you to apologize" Hephaestion said, trying to comfort the prince and not knowing why he felt that need.

"Yes, but you were very tired and in pain and I did insist a lot" Alexander continued blaming himself.

"Well, but that is over; I think we have other things to focus ourselves on" Hephaestion said and blushed again.

"Do we?" Alexander asked surprised but he could not think about anything in particular.

"I think we do, maybe if you … if you …." Hephaestion had started to speak enthusiastically but his nerves betrayed him in the middle of the request.

"If I what, Hephaestion?" Alexander insisted because he was getting more and more nervous with every passing minute.

"Maybeifyoukissme,I'llremember" Hephaestion said in a single sentence, without stopping to breathe.

"You are asking me to do what?" Alexander asked, almost shouting because Hephaestion's request had taken him by surprise.

"To kiss me, maybe I will remember" Hephaestion said again, feeling a bit bolder.

"Do you really want that?" Alexander asked, still astonished.

"I don't know" Hephaestion asked, feeling totally embarrassed.

"So, if you are not so sure, how are you asking me for such an intimate gesture?" Alexander questioned him and thought that maybe his beloved was more confused than he thought.

"Because I want to remember!" Hephaestion insisted on that.

"I'm sure you need that but I don't think it is a good idea, I think it is not the best way to find out if you like me or not" Alexander said plainly without revealing the inner turmoil inside his head and heart.

"So, what do you suggest instead?" Hephaestion asked, losing his patience for the first time in the last year.

"I don't know" the prince simply replied.

"So why can't we try that?" Hephaestion asked, insisting once more.

"Because I don't feel comfortable doing that" Alexander assured him.

"Don't you love me anymore?" Hephaestion asked in a whisper, and he was nervous about the answer his prince might give him.

"That's the problem, I still love you but you don't" Alexander answered and his voice was so low that it was difficult to hear him clearly.

"I cannot remember but the young maid told me that we were partners" Hephaestion insisted.

"Maybe you have to give it some more time" Alexander suggested and turned round to leave as he could no longer hold his pain and frustration.

"Where are you going?" Hephaestion asked quite frantically; he did not want alexander to go away from him but he realized that he still had not gain the right to ask for that yet.

"I'm going back to the banquet; there are still some guests I haven't had the opportunity to talk to yet" the prince explained, standing there as a statue.

"Oh … of course. I think I'm going to retire; my leg has started to hurt again" the brunette lied but he could not reveal his real reason to leave, he could not tell his blonde friend that he was confused, that he really wanted to feel those soft lips on his, that he wanted to be more than just simply Hephaestion for him.

"Don't forget to rub some of that oil the good doctor gave you months ago, it might ease the pain" the blonde suggested stoically when he really wanted to take care of his beloved's leg himself.

"I will do that, thanks. Health to you, my prince" Hephaestion greeted Alexander and if the prince had lifted his sight from Hephaestion's chest, he would have seen the deep sadness that had darkened the former clear blue eyes.

"Health to you, Hephaestion" Alexander replied and when he knew that the brunette could no longer hear him, he added **"my true and only love, please come back to me!"**

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

When Hephaestion got back to his chamber, he realized that Alexander's rejection to kiss him had hurt him more than he had thought it were possible. Everyone had let him know subtlety that Alexander was a really passionate man, with a healthy sex life but which, according to Ptolemy, had been in stand-by for the last year. Now Hephaestion could piece all those tiny bits of information together that some companions had told him informally or just because.

While remembering their conversation, it dawned on him that Alexander had neither denied his feelings at all nor crushed the future possibility of being a couple again; what the prince was opposed to was to rush him back into a relationship the brunette could not remember.

Hephaestion could in that moment understand Alexander's attitude and that gesture of respect made Hephaestion want to try harder to remember and recover the love they had shared.

The brunette, lying on his bed, started to plan what he would do to gain the prince back and he realized that his heartbeat speeded up a bit at the simple thought of the blonde prince and a prospective intimacy.

He decided to follow his heart that he was sure, knew better than his mind. Hephaestion knew that such a big love could not be totally lost; he had just to unbury it and give it a dose of fresh air to keep it alive; he only wished Alexander had enough patience to wait for him.

* * *

The following morning Hephaestion made his way towards the dining room and instead of sitting on the other end of the long table; he chose to sit opposite Alexander. The blonde prince was surprised due to the bold move and when he dared to look at the young man, Hephaestion bestowed a small smile upon him, the smile he used to share with the prince when they were both alone.

They talked and shared their morning meal animadetely due to the plans of King Philip to invade Persia. Hephaestion did not take part in the conversation and Alexander saw the change of mood reflected on his beloved Phai.

"Is there anything annoying you, Hephaestion?" he asked politely because he could no longer avoid seeing that sad face.

"No" he answered plainly.

"Are you sure?" Alexander insisted.

"You will go to war while I stay here, with the old men, women and children" Hephaestion protested and Alexander could have sworn that the twenty-year-old brunette had also pouted.

"Will you stay behind?" Alexander asked surprised.

"Your father doesn't allow me to go. He said that my leg is not strong enough and that I am slower than the rest of you; he also added that I can be a liability in the battlefield" Hephaestion explained and felt embarrassed.

"But we are leaving in two months, may be you will be able to join us by that time" Alexander said, trying to encourage his friend.

"I don't know, I'm training hard. I am also doing some exercises to make my leg stronger" Hephaestion said and Alexander realized how much the brunette wanted to go with them.

"I'm sure you will succeed" Alexander said and was gifted with a tiny smile on Hephaestion's face.

Breakfast was over and the companions headed towards the training grounds. They would be wrestling so, after some warming-up, the young men took off their clothes and remained in their loincloths. Alexander tried not to look in Hephaestion's direction, but his mismatched eyes betrayed him and he felt warmth travelling along his body and pooling in his nether region. His Phai, he still thought about him as his, was so handsome and manly and the young prince could clearly remember how that sun-kissed skin felt under his fingers; how those milky thighs used to welcome and dominate him or how his arms used to bring their naked bodies together. He also remembered how their bodies used to fuse together until they felt like one and how they could spend hours joined and feasting on each other's body.

The young blonde, who had not lain with anyone since Hephaestion's accident, felt his manhood coming back to life and he had to make a big effort to make it go away. Images of nasty things did the trick quickly but just a single look towards Hephaestion betrayed him again.

Cleitus was supervising them that morning and he was the one who matched the different companions. Hephaestion was left alone and Alexander could see how the brunette was fuming.

"Don't get mad, pretty boy; you will be wrestling with me" Cleitus said and Alexander felt a stab of jealousy when he saw the mischievous expression on the black warrior's face.

"Why?" the brunette asked plainly.

"Because I want to test your strength and your companions may forget about your leg in the heat of the wrestling" Cleitus explained as plainly as he had been asked.

"But I don't want you to treat me as if I were a pitiful weak man" Hephaestion warned him.

"You are not weak, you just need more improvement. Less words and more actions; come here and engage" Cleitus said while clapping his hands loudly.

Thirty seconds later, Hephaestion was lying on his stomach with one of his arms on his back and Cleitus keeping him down. When the time limit was over, the taller man let him stand and explained him what his mistakes were and what he had to do to improve faster.

* * *

From that day on, Hephaestion practiced everyday extra time with Cleitus and Alexander saw, with despair, how his brunette was creating a strong bond with the brave warrior and he was afraid that Cleitus could ask Hephaestion to be his eromenos, as he was already training him in the art of war.

But Hephaestion did not have any intention to pursue any kind of relationship with Cleitus, but he was not opposed to have one with the blonde prince, in fact, he was having some kind of flashbacks but he was not sure if they were real ones or if it was just his strong desire and vivid imagination. Due to those images, he decided to act.

That evening, during their meal, Hephaestion sat opposite Alexander again as he had been doing lately and he was attentive to everything Alexander said, making the prince feel a bit nervous.

Alexander was looking at the tray with apples, deciding which one to pick.

"Take this one, it is the reddest" Hephaestion said offering the fruit and his fingers brushed Alexander's lingering longer in his touch.

"Thank you" Alexander said, stuttering, Hephaestion's touch had taken him by surprise and sent a shiver along his arm.

The young prince had to close his eyes, he did not want Hephaestion to see desire in his eyes but it was useless; Hephaestion had seen it and bestowed a smile on him and Alexander could not help it and smiled back.

The training was hard, Hephaestion was getting better very quickly and Cleitus was a very strict instructor, and even though the black General had made some passes on the brunette, Hephaestion had not responded to any of them, only having eyes for the prince. Alexander was not blind; he had seen Hephaestion's intents to get closer and, even though he enjoyed and wanted them, he did not want to raise his expectations at all for a while and then see them crash when the brunette stopped doing that because he was afraid.

Cleitus had tired out the blue-eyed youth and after checking on him, he had left him with his face against the ground, completely sprawled and trying to catch his breath.

Alexander, who was coming from the stable, saw his brunette lying on the floor and he felt his heart in pieces. Without thinking it twice, he ran towards the fallen man. He knelt by his side and grabbing one of his arms, he turned the slim body over and towards him. Hephaestion immediately opened his eyes and due to the sudden movement, he found himself with his face very close to Alexander's, feeling his warm breath on his skin. He closed his eyes and leaned forwards to catch Alexander's lips in a kiss but he found only air; Alexander had lifted his head and was looking at him with pain in his eyes.

"Why not?" Hephaestion asked in spite of feeling embarrassed.

"Because I'm still not sure" the blonde replied.

"About you or me?" Hephaestion tried again.

"About you … sorry but I am not an experiment" Alexander said sadly.

"Who said you were?" Hephaestion asked again, with his head still resting onto Alexander's lap.

"Just think for a second, how I would feel if after our kiss you decided that you really didn't like it" Alexander said plainly, letting the brunette see his inner and deepest fear.

"I'm sorry, I haven't thought about that" he said and sat up and then stood up, dusting his chiton.

He offered his hand and helped Alexander to stand on his feet and bowing his head slightly, he went away. After that, Alexander felt awful and he decided that he would give Hephaestion a chance in spite of risking his own heart by doing that.

However, Hephaestion was truly afraid of making a move so he stayed away, not physically but emotionally. He still sat next to Alexander and spoke to him gently but there was an absence of contact that made Alexander feel even guiltier and he really did not know what to do anymore. He finally decided to wait and if he saw that the brunette was still eager but dubious, he would encourage him to make the first move.

Hephaestion only dared to throw glances at the blonde prince when he thought that Alexander was not looking. What Hephaestion did not obviously remember was that Alexander already knew all his tricks and that they had lived that all before, trying to get closer but not so obviously; feeling eager to touch and taste, feeling complete when they were together …

Alexander caught Hephaestion's looks and saw appreciation and care; it was not love … not yet, not as the one they used to share but he was now sure that they could get there again; a love as strong and deep as theirs could not simply vanish.

* * *

The opportunity appeared that same day when the prince was at the baths and he saw how his naughty Peritas escaped with the prince's towel between his teeth. The yellow Molossian had been stealing his towels since he was just a little puppy and even though Alexander had punished him whenever he did that, the big dog was too stubborn and had never learnt that lesson.

Hephaestion was walking by when he saw Peritas running with the towel and, without knowing how, he caught the dog who started to bark and jump around him and it didn't stop until Hephaestion petted him for some minutes, scratching the big and fat belly. He also managed to get the towel from the distracted dog and the robber was cheeky enough to guide Hephaestion towards his master who was calling the dog's name.

When Alexander saw Hephaestion holding his towel, he stopped shouting while Peritas hid behind Hephaestion when he sensed the prince's angry mood.

"Why were you shouting, my prince?" Hephaestion asked boldly.

"That big ball of fur stole my towel and I cannot get out of here. If I stay longer, my skin will look like a prune" Alexander said and his look was a mixture of anger and laughter.

"I caught him on his way to the doghouse" Hephaestion said approaching the young man who was still inside the water.

"May I have it back, please?" Alexander asked.

"I don't know" Hephaestion joked and leaned over to hand it out when Peritas jumped on his back and pushed him into the water, directly into Alexander's arms.

Alexander caught him and pressed him to his wet and strong body. When Hephaestion recovered from the sudden fall into the water, he lifted his blue eyes and, looking into Alexander's mismatched ones, leaned forward and their lips finally met in a sweet but short kiss.

When the kiss was over, Hephaestion sighed and rested his head onto Alexander's shoulder while his arms snaked tighter around Alexander's strong waist. After a while, Hephaestion retreated just a bit and whispered:

"I liked our kiss"

"I liked it too" Alexander whispered back.

"Can I kiss you again?" Hephaestion asked, a bit nervous.

"Are you sure that that is what you want?" Alexander asked again.

"Yes I am. May I?" Hephaestion asked and he was about to lose his patience.

Alexander nodded and thirty seconds later, their lips were touching for the second time in over a year. Hephaestion pecked the prince's lips from one corner to the other of the prince's mouth and then spontaneously nibbled the bottom lip until Alexander granted him entrance. Hephaestion shyly let his tongue enter Alexander's mouth and travelled around every spot he could find so he could boost his memory of that wet hot cavern.

Alexander put an end to that kiss before it got more heated than it already was; he really wanted to take his brunette to a more private and not so wet place.

Hephaestion looked at him and was about to ask him why they had stopped when Alexander pecked his lips tenderly and said:

"We'd better get out of here or we will catch a cold" and after saying that he grabbed Hephaestion's hand in his and helped him out of the bath area.

They both laughed at each other when they realized how drenched they were. Hephaestion rinsed the excess of water from his clothes and Alexander wrapped his strong body in the recovered towel and blushed when he saw keen and open desire in the blue-sky eyes.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNINGS: m/m sexual intercourse description.**

Author's note: The words in bold belong to the lyrics of "Puzzle of my heart" by Westlife and they were suggested by my dear friend Annie. There are some changes due to the change of gender and historical reference.

* * *

Thanks Lysis for your reviews and so happy to know you liked it.

* * *

From that day onwards, blond end brunette were always together and everyone was much happier seeing those tormented young men getting back to what they used to have. It was still slowly but every step they gave was firmer than the previous one.

Hephaestion did not remember all but he suspected that his heart did remember well his time with Alexander. Some days after their first kiss at the baths, Hephaestion started to have very vivid dreams; some of them were really erotic and they always involved a strong blonde prince with warm lips and wandering hands.

The last three nights in a row had been too much, the poor brunette had woken all sweated and hard, with images of Alexander invading his still fuzzy mind.

That morning, not even the most disgusting images in his mind had been able to help him get rid of his hard erection so he decided to take the problem in his hand … and he came seconds later with Alexander's name on his lips. He felt embarrassed in spite of being alone but what he did not know was that Alexander had been listening to him behind the door. The young prince had heard Hephaestion's moans and he had stayed there until he discovered that they had nothing to do with discomfort or pain. The blonde was so happy that he could have fought the Persians all by himself; his Phai was falling in love for him again and that was all what Alexander wanted.

**It's the way he fills my senses**

**It's the perfume that he wears**

**I feel I'm losing my defences**

**to the colour of his eyes**

**and every little piece of him is right**

**just thinking about him**

**takes me through the night.**

Both young men met at the breakfast table and Hephaestion blushed as soon as his blue eyes set onto mismatched ones; a flow of erotic images had invaded his mind again and he felt his treacherous body betraying him.

Alexander did as if he had not noticed anything strange so his brunette could calm down and have a quiet breakfast.

They were eating when the far away whispers started to raise in volume; it was not frequent for the king to come and share the morning meal with the prince and his companions but there he was, accompanied by Cleitus. Both warriors sat at one end of the table and ate with the young men already sat there.

King Philip talked to Alexander and shared some of his ideas with his son and heir. The king realized that Hephaestion was paying attention to what he was saying and he liked that. He had been worried about the youngest Amyntoros; he had always showed so many skills to be a warrior that he had doubted his total recovery.

Philip also saw Hephaestion nodding to one of his observations and immediately after that, he saw a look of doubt in his blue eyes when he continued talking.

"Don't you agree with me, Hephaestion?" the king asked.

"I'm sure you know much better than me but don't you think it'd be better if we …?" and king and brunette were lost to the surrounding world for the following twenty minutes.

Philip patted Hephaestion's back and congratulated him for such fantastic ideas. Hephaestion thanked him and remained silent. Suddenly the king stood up and with his deep voice, he announced:

"Young men of Macedonia, the time to prove yourselves in battle has finally arrived. In two months' time, we will be invading Persia and you will have the chance to become true Macedonians warriors; but before that I have organized a big banquet to honour the gods and myself as the future king of Persia"

The companions started to cheer Philip's name and clap madly. Everyone was happy except a brunette with deep blue eyes because he was the only one of the companions left behind.

King Philip and Cleitus saw the sad expression and Cleitus nodded slightly, confirming the king's sudden decision.

Before crossing the door on his way out, King Philip turned round and shouted with his thunderous voice:

"Amyntoros, polish your sword and shield, you are coming too"

Hephaestion's smile was so big and bright that he could have lit the whole known word with only that one. Without thinking too much, he turned round and hugged Alexander who was smiling as much as Hephaestion was.

When the hug was over, Hephaestion took Alexander's lips in a toe-curling kiss and the blonde prince kissed him back with the same ardour and love. More cheers were heard again and the brunette blushed immediately; he tried to get loose from Alexander's embrace but the prince had another idea and did not let him go. He pecked his lips again and with his arm around the slender but strong waist, they headed to the training grounds.

**Every time we meet**

**the picture is complete**

**Every time we touch**

**the feeling is too much**

**He's all I ever need**

**to fall in love again**

**I knew it from the very start**

**He's the puzzle of my heart.**

The day went by quickly and the training was really hard but Hephaestion was happy because he had been able to keep his companions' fast pace and he had made no mistake at all.

Evening found them tired and dirty so they decided to take a bath in the lake, as the weather was still warm.

All of them took their dusty clothes and entered the water as naked as the day they were born. They were frolicking and splashing water to each other as if they were, at least 15 years younger.

Alexander was partaking with his friends enjoying the water and relaxing his tired muscles. He was giving his back to the forest so he did not see what was approaching until a sudden silence took him by surprise. He turned round to see what had happened when he got lost of words as the rest of his companions.

There, just standing at the border of the lake was Hephaestion, in his loincloth, and untying a leather cord that kept his bronze tresses away from his face.

The slender brunette shook his head and a mass of auburn wavy hair fell onto his shoulders blades. He opened his cyan eyes, turned round and found the companions looking at him. He blushed and carefully entered the lake, looking with attention where he was stepping, and walked until the water reached his thighs.

"When did you get those muscles, Hephaestion?" Nearchos asked while admiring shamelessly the tone body.

"I have been practicing a lot, Nearchos" the brunette answered back.

"Thank Zeus for that, you look like a water nymph!" the future admiral stated.

"Are you calling me a woman?" Hephaestion asked and anger could be listened in his baritone voice.

"No … no, Hephaestion, but you look … you look so …" Nearchos stuttered.

"So what? Feminine? Androgynous?" Hephaestion said while standing in his full height, a few inches taller than the Cretan.

"Handsome, Hephaestion, really manly and handsome" Nearchos finally said and in spite of being much older, he blushed deeply.

"Ah … thank you?" Hephaestion was puzzled and it was his time to blush.

Hephaestion lifted his gaze and found Alexander's eyes on him, discretely feasting on the tempting body he used to know by heart and that he had not tasted in more than one year. The prince turned round; he knew he would not be able to look at Hephaestion without lust and desire in his eyes and he did not want to scare him at all, not now, when the brunette was getting a bit closer every day, at his own pace and will.

Hephaestion looked at Alexander with confusion and wondered why the prince had found his body so disgusting that he did not dare to look at him. His wishes to become more intimate with the prince crashed and burnt and he only wanted to get out of the water and ran back to his room so he could rant at his bad luck.

He had started to move away but a soft pat on his shoulder made him stop and turn round; a pair of blue eyes, a shade lighter than his, made contact with his and a whisper reached his ear:

"Don't look so sad, my friend. Alexander does not find you repulsive but too tempting and you had never liked public displays of affection before, that is why Alexander retreated to get his desire and feelings under control instead of jumping your bones as he secretly wanted. Don't you ever doubt that you rock his world, Hephaestion, and that you are the only one he loves. I never thought that I'd say this but he had been loyal and faithful to you since you two became lovers; he had never found any other that he wanted to be with, and due to his big love and deep respect for you is why he has remained in the shadows, waiting for you to make the first move. He loves you so much that it hurts him. I have seen him fighting to keep his hands for himself, trying hard not to touch you so you can remember him; biting his lips so he could not pronounce the words of love he had stuck in his throat. He is trying so hard to give you the space and time you need … that is honourable and speaks volume about this dedication and love for you. My friend, take your time but don't waste it, life is too short for warriors like us "

When Ptolemy stopped speaking, Hephaestion could see everything clearer and a decision was taken in that precise moment. He patted Ptolemy's shoulder and gave him his thanks. He then entered further in the lake water and walked towards Alexander; he stopped in front of him and brushed his prince's cheek with his thumb.

"You had dirt smeared on it" he said, casting his eyes down.

"Thanks, I thought I had washed my face well" Alexander said.

"Let me?" Hephaestion asked and blushed deeply and Alexander just nodded.

Hephaestion took a piece of linen he had around his waist and after wetting it in the water, he used it to wash the prince's face while his other hand was resting on the prince's shoulder.

Alexander thanked the gods that the water reached his waist and covered his ardour but he did not know how much longer.

Hephaestion took his time and when his prince's face was cleaned, he moved towards Alexander's back his fingers caressing his side tenderly and the brunette repeated the same soothing movements along his back. However, the movements changed when the cloth was replaced by tender hands and wandering fingers.

Alexander gasped lowly and let his head fall onto his chest: Hephaestion then snaked his arms around the blonde's waist and rested his forehead between Alexander's shoulder blades. After some minutes, the brunette kissed him there and let Alexander go.

Alexander turned round slowly and whispered:

"Phai?"

"Xander, what's the problem?" Hephaestion asked.

"None" Alexander replied.

"Ready to get out of the water?" the brunette asked.

"Not yet" Alexander replied plainly.

"Oh … well, see you later" Hephaestion said and started to turn round when a hand on his waist stopped him.

"Your hair is dusty and knotty. Don't you want to wash it?" Alexander suggested.

"I haven't brought anything for that" Hephaestion said and he pouted.

"I did, just turn around" Alexander said, smiling.

"Do you want I wet my hair first?" Hephaestion asked and immediately after, he submerged and reappeared quickly all wet and gasping because of the change of temperature on his skin.

"Well, now turn round, please" Alexander said and Hephaestion felt hands caressing his scalp.

Alexander lathered the long tresses and then he began caressing the scalp with rhythmic and soothing movements and Hephaestion could not help moaning.

Alexander got more confident, let his fingers caress the nape and the shoulders and Hephaestion instinctively moved backwards until his back found Alexander's chest, and leant onto it, showing him how comfortable he felt while they were skin to skin.

Suds were rinsed from the long mane and hands accompanied them while they ran down along the strong back.

Hephaestion let a long low sigh escape from his mouth and let his hands move backwards and tenderly caressed Alexander's legs under the water.

A shiver ran along the brunette's body so Alexander started to walk, while pushing Hephaestion towards the shore.

They got out of the lake, without realizing that they had been left alone, they rinsed the extra water, fastened their chitons over their loincloths, and went back to the palace.

Alexander was going to pass by Hephaestion's bedroom when the brunette grabbed him by his hand and led him to his own bedroom.

**It's the way he's always smiling**

**that makes me think he never cries.**

**I feel I'm losing my defences**

**To the colour of his eyes**

**And every little piece of him is right**

Hephaestion closed the door, pushed Alexander against it, and kissed him to an inch of his life and Alexander could not help himself but kissing the brunette back.

Wet chitons fell to the floor and they were followed by damp loincloths as well, leaving a pool of water on the marble floor. Eager hands travelled along chilled skins that rapidly were blushed and warm.

Alexander claimed his soon-to-be lover's lips into a deep kiss and then swept Hephaestion up into his arms. Their bodies were humming and throbbing with the need to make love to their partner.

Hephaestion's hands roamed along the prince's back, teasing and caressing the shivering flesh. The prince looked him into his eyes, gave free rein to his yearning, and kissed him deeply until the brunette had to gasp for air.

They lain on the bed and Hephaestion nodded at Alexander giving him his silent permission to take things further. The brunette's heart raced madly inside his chest but he sighed confidently when more experienced fingers moved along the inside of his legs and ran over his length, caressing it softly until it got as hard as rock.

Hephaestion whispered a muffled "please" so Alexander prepared him thoroughly and then entered him slowly, giving Hephaestion time to get accustomed again to his body being invaded and also to himself because it had been long since he had felt Hephaestion's hot hole stretched around his own manhood.

When they felt that they were doing fine, Alexander speeded up his movements, his hard thrusts made Hephaestion shout, and a loud "My lion king" left the brunette's mouth.

Alexander stopped his thrust as he released his warm seed inside Hephaestion's tight hot channel and in that moment, a string of images flooded the blue-eyed man's mind and five years of memories became vivid.

"My lion king?" Alexander asked Hephaestion, kissing him tenderly.

"Yes" the brunette replied and smiled back.

**"You came back to me!"** Alexander shouted excited.

**"I will always come back to you"** the brunette promised and sealed it with a long and slow kiss.

A second round of lovemaking started after that promise and it surely lasted until the end of times and one day more.

**Like a miracle he's meant to be**

**He became the light inside of me**

**And I can feel him like a memory**

**From long... ago**

**He's all I ever need**

**to fall in love again**

**I knew it from the very start**

**He's the puzzle of my heart.**

Finis


End file.
